oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Colourful Golems
Colourful Golems & Graphical Improvements This week we have a bunch more graphical improvements coming from the recent graphics quality of life poll. We've also made some changes to the Raids drop table to make prayer scrolls and the Olm pet more common. Recolouring Rock Golems Those lucky players who have managed to get their hands on a rock golem pet can now recolour it using one of the following ores/rocks: :: A chunk of plain rock from the Feldip Hill outcrops will let you restore the original form. Graphics Quality of Life Improvements On top of the rock golem recolour change, we've also introduced a number of other graphical quality of life improvements! Elite void darkened Some players felt that elite void didn't quite fit with the other void equipment, so we've recoloured the robe top and bottom to make them darker. Uncharged jewellery Uncharged dragonstone jewellery and the uncharged Pharaoh's sceptre have been darkened slightly to make them more distinctive from their charged versions. Scroll of redirection appearance The scroll of redirection now has a unique appearance, making it easier to tell apart from clue scrolls! Lava battlestaff ornament kit A lava battlestaff ornament kit is now available from the Bounty Hunter store for a cost of 250,000 Bounties. Using this kit on a lava battlestaff will make it pretty. Thormac can enchant your fancy looking lava battlestaff for the usual cost of 20k. You can revert your lava battlestaff by selecting the 'Revert' option, however you will not get your ornament kit back when doing this. New haircuts The Hairdresser found in Falador has upped his game and can now offer many more haircuts. Additional animations You will now perform an animation when crafting battlestaves and when making wines. Prayer Scroll & Raids Drop Changes Since our last change to the Dexterous and Arcane prayer scroll drop rates, we've not really seen much of a change in price. As we're keen to bring down the price to open the prayers up to more players, we've now doubled the chance of receiving either a Dexterous or Arcane prayer scroll. Increasing the drop rate of the prayer scrolls inherently changes the likelihood of receiving other unique drops from Raids. To offset this, we have also increased the overall chance of receiving a unique drop by around 30%. This means that the chance of receiving any non-prayer scroll unique has not changed with this update. We've also seen quite a lot less Olm pets than we may have liked to, so we have made it substantially more common. It remains an incredibly rare pet, but you're now a little more likely to see one around from time to time. There were a few lucky players who were able to get the pet in its incredibly rare state, and we'd like to give them a shoutout so they can retain their hard-earned bragging rights: :: In other news *Reorganised the teleport ops on Silver Jewellery to be more consistent with other Jewellery. *Most Silver Jewellery can now be destroyed to reset the charges. *The Elder Maul, Dragon Thrownaxe and Dragon sword have been added to Last Man standing. Bugfixes *Corrected some arithmetic behind the improved Barrows Interface. *Fixed a spelling error in the tooltip for Augury. *Added Castlewars bracelets and dragon throwing axes to the Tournament world chest. *Leaving a chat channel while in a Clan Wars battle now requires you to right-click in order to leave. *Fixed a typo when attempting to create combination runes without the appropriate talisman. *Fixed a typo in Count Check’s dialogue. *Removed unnecessary Talk-To ops from some Fremennik guards on Jatiszo & Neitiznot. *The Ardougne Elite task to Cast Ice Barrage in Castle Wars will now correctly unlock on all levels of the map. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Merchant, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team